Broken Pieces
by VicPin
Summary: :Cartters/Buttman:Songfic: "Dolor... Eso era lo único que invadía en su ser... ¿Cómo pudo llegar a eso?, ¿cómo habían llegado a los golpes?"


_**¡Hola a todos! ¡Feliz domingo! Espero que lo estén pasando bien en compañía de sus familias y de sus seres queridos. :D.**_

_**Ok, el siguiente relato contiene un tema un poquito fuerte... Bueno, ni tan fuerte.**_

_**Este songfic lo escribí inspirada por una hermosa canción de Apocalyptica (sí, los tíos que rockean con cellos... Los amodoro, lo siento :3) llamada "Broken Pieces", cuyo link de Youtube les dejo aquí para que lo disfruten:**_

_**watch?v=TTzZ3KAxV1E**_

_**La pareja de este relato (y del próximo que estoy escribiendo ahorita) es la formada por Cartman y Butters. No es de mis favoritas, pero decidí experimentar con algo nuevo :D.**_

_**Sin más que decirles, excepto que la canción y los personajes son, respectivamente, de Apocalyptica y de Comedy Central.**_

_**¡Un abrazo!**_

_**Vicka.**_

* * *

**Broken Pieces.**

Dolor.

Ese era el sentimiento que tenía Butters Stotch en ese momento. Ese era el sentimiento que imperaba en su ser, lo único que había en su interior, lo que le obligaba a sentarse y reflexionar.

Su nariz sangraba y su cuerpo estaba adolorido. Las lágrimas recorrían su rostro combinándose con la sangre.

¿Cómo ocurrió _eso_? ¿Cómo llegó a eso, a los golpes?

_**Too late, this is not the answer.**__**  
**__**I need to pack it in.**__**  
**__**I can't pull your heart together,**__**  
**__**With just my voice alone.**__**  
**_

La relación que tenía con Eric Cartman podría no ser perfecta, pero el tío en cuestión lo había inspirado, muy a su manera, a enfrentarse a sus padres, a romper relaciones con su familia, a no retroceder jamás una vez que las cosas llegaran a su punto de ebullición.

Todo estaba bien… Todo estaba bien jodido.

Eric no era la clase de novio que te apoyaba, que te daba consuelo, que te animaba cada vez que podía. No, Eric no era así.

_**A thousand shards of glass,**__**  
**__**I came to meet you and,**__**  
**__**And you cut the peace out of me.**__**  
**_

El que fuera el más gordo de la clase era alguien controlador, posesivo, inmisericorde. Era alguien que gritaba una orden y todos tenían qué obedecerle; no podía estar uno al tú por tú con él, salvo si eres Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger o Trent Boyett, los únicos que podían ponerse a su nivel, los que tenían un carácter más fuerte que el suyo y eran capaces hasta de sacarle toda la mierda de un solo golpe.

Butters parecía ser de carácter fuerte por la clase de familia que tenía, pero la falta de amor lo había vuelto débil; la falta de comprensión lo había vuelto pusilánime; la falta de apoyo lo había vuelto ávido de atención.

Su primo, el propio Boyett, se lo había dicho la última vez que se vieron y hablaron: Eric Cartman será débil ante los mencionados, pero Butters era mucho más débil ante éstos y ante el propio Cartman.

_**And as you ripped it all apart**__**  
**__**Than when I turned to watch you.**__**  
**__**And as the light with you in dark**__**  
**__**I saw you turn to shadow**__**  
**_

En pocas palabras: Butters NO tenía instinto de supervivencia, NO tenía instinto de lucha, NO tenía tan siquiera un poquito de confianza en sí mismo. Butters era alguien fácil de controlar, fácil de asustar, fácil de ser el blanco de bullying, fácil de abandonar.

Era débil, y los débiles no tenían lugar en el mundo de Eric Cartman.

Sólo los fuertes, los audaces, los inteligentes eran felices. Los débiles morían infelices, en deshonra constante, marginados. Eran brutalmente golpeados como él, eran completamente humillados como él ante todo un público que le importaba poco lo que le sucediera.

_**If you would salvage some part of you**__**  
**__**That once you loved**__**  
**__**But I'm losing this**__**  
**__**And I'm losing you**__**  
**_

Eran abandonados a su suerte como él.

Esa era su realidad, era lo que debía aceptar. Él llegó ahí porque quiso. Llegó ahí por amor a Eric, por amor a su constante agresor, por ese amor que enfrentó a sus padres, por el amor que contribuyó a que lo sacaran de su casa bajo amenaza de llamar a la policía.

Por un amor que jamás fue correspondido.

_**Oh, I've gotta turn and run**__**  
**__**From faces that you've never seen**__**  
**__**Oh I've gotta save my blood**__**  
**__**From all that you've broken**__**  
**__**I hold these pieces of me**__**  
**_

Levantándose con trabajo, se acercó a la puerta del departamento y la abrió. Sin mirar atrás, él puso un pie fuera.

Todo acabó para él; no tendrá un techo en donde dormir, una familia que le esperaría o unos amigos que le apoyaran. De hecho, realizó que esas dos últimas cosas jamás lo tuvo, y posiblemente jamás lo tendrá.

Intentó reprimir las lágrimas conforme llegaba al elevador y oprimía el botón. Al entrar en aquella caja , el muchacho de 19 años apretó el botón de planta baja. Para esa hora, 11:30 de la noche, el casero estaría viendo alguna película, pero la puerta estaría abierta, al menos hasta las doce.

Eric no llegaría a casa esa noche.

_**It's too late now**__**  
**__**To stop the process**__**  
**__**This was your choice**__**  
**__**You let it in**__**  
**__**This double life you lead**__**  
**__**Is eating you up from within**__**  
**__**A thousand shards of glass**__**  
**__**You pushed beneath my skin**__**  
**__**Left me lying there to bleed**__**  
**_

Estaría muy a gusto en la fiesta que lanzó Kenny en su departamento de la Avenida Morrison, justamente en el otro lado de la ciudad. Estaría con Patty Nelson dándose cariñitos como buenos amantes, completamente borracho con alcohol.

No volvería al departamento hasta el día siguiente, cuando encuentre la casa en el mismo estado en donde la dejó después de la fuerte discusión e intercambio de golpes que mantuvo con Butters, quien le había reclamado su desatención y su poca aportación a la supuesta relación que tenían. No estaría limpio el lugar como a él le gusta.

Se apoyó en la pared de un callejón y se dejó caer a llorar.

_**And as you showed me your scars I only held you closer**__**  
**__**And as the light in you went dark**__**  
**__**I saw you turn over**__**  
**__**I wanted always to be there for you and close to you**__**  
**__**But I'm losing this**__**  
**__**And I'm losing you**__**  
**_

Gritó de rabia, de coraje, de impotencia. Gritó como nunca pudo haber gritado en su vida. Lloró como nunca lo había hecho en su vida.

No, no podía seguir así. ¿Por qué hacerlo?, ¿por qué continuar así? ¿Qué ganaba con quedarse al lado de alguien que nunca lo amó?

Nada.

Se levantó del suelo como pudo y decidió continuar su camino hacia donde pudiera ir, sin importar en dónde acabaría esa noche, si en el hospital o en la morgue.

Él ya estaba hecho pedazos, ¿qué más podría hacerle?

_**Oh, I've gotta turn and run**__**  
**__**From faces that you've never seen**__**  
**__**Oh I've gotta save my blood**__**  
**__**From all that you've broken**__**  
**__**I hold these pieces of me**__**  
**_

Caminó por la avenida solitaria, por donde pasaban pocos automóviles. Casi no había gente caminando por la calle, y los que estaban por ahí pensaban que estaba ebrio. Con las pocas fuerzas que quedaban, se avino a cruzar la calle.

Y ahí, en medio, cayó desmayado con una tenue sonrisa.

Ya nada importaba… Ya no.

**_&%&%&_**

_**The broken pieces**__**  
**__**I hold these pieces of me**__**  
**__**The broken pieces**__**  
**__**I hold these pieces**__**  
**_

Abrió los ojos.

Un ruido escandaloso lo había despertado de su letargo, un ruido aturdidor…

- ¡Despertó! – escuchó una voz.

Un hombre de cabellos rubios se le acercó vestido de azul y le preguntó:

- ¿Puedes oírme?, ¿puedes verme? Mira mis dedos. ¿Cuántos ves?

Butters, con los labios temblorosos, murmuró:

- Cu-cuatro…

- Bien.

- ¿D-dónde estoy?

- Estás en una ambulancia – le dijeron mientras empezaban a darle suero -. Un vecino vio que te desmayaste. ¿Quién te hizo esto?, ¿unos pandilleros?

- Yo…

_**Maybe without me you'll return**__**  
**__**to all the beauty I once knew**__**  
**__**But if I stay I know**__**  
**__**We will both be drowned by your holding onto me**__**  
**_

Meneó la cabeza.

- No… No recuerdo… No…

- Ok… No te preocupes… ¿Cuál es tu nombre, hijo?

Butters dudó por un momento en decir su nombre o no, hasta que, por impulso, le contestó al paramédico:

- Vane… Charles Vane.

- Bien, Charles… Presentas contusiones en las costillas y tienes moretones en la cara y en los brazos. Unos días en el hospital te sentarán bien. ¿Tienes a alguien a quién avisar?

- No… No tengo a nadie.

El paramédico no dijo nada más mientras que Butters se recostó y cerró los ojos.

**_&%&%&_**

_**Oh, I've gotta turn and run**__**  
**__**From faces that you've never seen**__**  
**__**Oh I've gotta save my blood**__**  
**__**From all that you've broken**__**  
**__**I hold these pieces of me**__**  
**_

Eric Cartman estaba consternado.

Había llegado al departamento luego de pasar la noche fuera durmiendo en casa de Kenny. Su sorpresa fue muy grande al encontrar la puerta abierta y las cosas regadas en el suelo tal y como lo había dejado la noche anterior luego de…

- ¡¿Butters?! – llamó mientras recorría el departamento - ¡¿Butters, dónde estás?! ¡Mierda! ¡Butters!

No había nadie.

- ¡Mierda!, ¡me lleva el carajo!

_**The broken pieces**__**  
**__**I hold these pieces of me**__**  
**__**The broken pieces**__**  
**__**I hold these pieces of me**_

Se sentó en el suelo y se llevó la mano al rostro.

Butters no estaba ahí. Posiblemente alguien les habrá escuchado discutir; tal vez ese testigo fue al departamento y, al ver el estado en que lo había dejado, lo llevó al hospital más cercano.

Tomó su chamarra y salió del lugar rumbo al Hospital Memorial; al llegar ahí, preguntó a la recepcionista si no tenía registrado ahí a Butters.

La respuesta fue negativa.

- ¿No se habrá registrado con otro nombre? – inquirió – Es un varón de cabello rubio, ojos azules, vestido con camiseta azul y pantalones de mezclilla…

- Lo siento, señor – le respondió la enfermera -, pero no tengo a alguien con esa descripción.

- ¡Mierda!

- ¿Ya buscó en otros hospitales?

- No… Muchas gracias.

Cartman salió del hospital.


End file.
